


Lo!an epic tale of lives of Grand Demon King Oikawa and the Valiant Knight Iwaizumi

by clockworkmoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Magic fighting, final haikyuu! quest au, this ff is too silly im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkmoon/pseuds/clockworkmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't laugh at me! I'm the Demon King now," Oikawa said with a very tormented expression. Hajime laughed even more, choking out, "Are these your first words as the new ruler of the Demon Castle, your majesty?"<br/>Oikawa crossed arms and sank his fingers in the material draping his shoulders. "I don't like this. Iwa-chan, do you wanna be the next ruler of the demon realm?"</p><p>Hajime laughed even more. "Hell no!"</p><p>or</p><p>final haikyuu!! quest iwaoi au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude: Praise Of The Prowess Of People-Knights, And The Spell Chanting Démon Cyning

**Author's Note:**

> thank you @DagonTW(twitter) for the beta <3
> 
> final haikyuu quest is all i think about these days. same goes for iwaoi. so.  
> I also drew a thing for this au, because I'm really feeling it, ok.
> 
> for mar, as half of the stuff i ever created :"D

                                                         

 

 

"Iwa-chan, hurry up! Look, the dragons are flying out the basement!" Hajime heard a call from behind, so he turned around on his heel and ran up to Oikawa, who was sticking half of his body out of the window. Oikawa’s red eyes shone in awe when he turned his head to Hajime, and they both squeezed in the narrow window - closing it first because dragons flying in close proximity are a force to be reckoned with.

And indeed, five massive bodies flew over their heads, huge wings blowing through the sky and bending the trees surrounding the castle with the wind they create through the movement. Their scales glittered in the sun, blinding the boys with the richness of colour. When a loud, raging roar cut the air, the two felt it vibrating through their bones. Oikawa held his breath and Iwaizumi's grip tightened on the sill. He felt Oikawa grab his elbow really tightly, and they stopped breathing for a moment when one of the dragons took a detour and flew past them, its huge eye taking them in as it passed by the window.

"It's the king of the lair," whispered Oikawa, and Hajime bowed unconsciously even though the dragon was long gone. He didn’t even feel as much respect for the Demon King he was serving as he felt in that moment for the beast.

After the dragons were gone, they both noticed their own reflections in the dirty window and they laughed at how their cheeks were red from the excitement.

"Your dad is cool after all. I didn't know he keeps dragons here. He must be powerful if he has them guarding his treasures," Hajime said in disbelief.

Oikawa smoothed down his silken shirt and straightened up with a stupid smile on his face. "Duh, he's my dad! Of course he's awesome. It runs in the blood. Don't worry, if you stay with us forever you might catch some of our royal coolness."

Hajime rolled his eyes and picked up the wooden sword he had dropped on the floor when Oikawa urged him to the window to watch the show.

"Let's go practice sword fighting," he said, and went down the corridor. After few seconds, he heard a soft puff and he felt Oikawa teleporting next to him. "You're such a show off," Hajime said, swirling his sword.

Tooru laughed and grabed his arm, pulling him into full run. They jumped every three dusty steps up, heading for the tallest tower where they usually play.

Hajime was still in awe of the view they saw today, and in awe of a King who had such majestic creatures at his command.

It's some time later when he discovered with Oikawa that years ago, the dragons simply terrorised the King into waiting out their winters in his basement full of treasure, and eventually they took over it. Like, not took over the basement and dungeons to sleep in it - they literally took over all of Demon King's treasures. So, it was less of having dragons at his command, and more of doing anything so the dragons wouldn't burn down his castle.

* * *

 

Iwaizumi can't recall exactly how old they were when they first meet. He knows he couldn't have been taken to the castle when he was a baby, because he wouldn't have survived in the Demon King's place. Considering that the demons don't eat human food, and all. But they had to be young, like, really young, because all of his earliest childhood memories contain a pair of red eyes. The emotion in them changes, from fakely offended, to genuinely happy, through sparkling in barely contained mischief, or awe, but they are always there, always looking at him.

After years, he learns that the sole reason they got to know each other - a child of dark magic, and a child of human warrior parents (both father and mother truly skilled in the sword fighting) - was that his noble, honorable father lost a _bet_. In his young, prideful years, he wagered with a demon (who _does_ that?), and if he had lost he was bound to give away his firstborn. Obviously, he'd lost.

Thus, Hajime spent the first years of his life in a dark, cold castle with Oikawa by his side, to rummage through the corridors and discover all the secret places. And then, upon realising that Oikawa was all he needed for a successor, and that he had turned out to be quite capable and powerful on his own. and didn't need any servants, the Demon King freed Iwaizumi and released him back to his parents.

Well, that was an official reason, but Iwaizumi knew that the real cause was that the Demon King wasn't doing too well. The economy was as merciless for demons as it was for humans (economics _omnia aequat_ , or something) and he simply didn't have funds to raise two teenage boys. It _was_ expensive, when one had to eat a lot, being a growing human teenager, and the second being really greedy for anything shiny.

Iwaizumi suspected Oikawa was half-dragon with his love for precious stones. But he never dared to tease him about it, since Oikawa was already so full of himself being a stupid ass, lame demon. He couldn't even _begin_ to imagine what would happen if Tooru was to believe he shared blood with the race of something as extraordinaire as dragons.

* * *

 

Against all the odds, the bond he forged with the little, red-eyed boy was strong enough for them to never let go of each other, and to stay in each other's lives.

Even though he was freed from the castle, he still visited frequently and played with Oikawa. They often wandered around for days, or went on hunting trips, or locked themselves up in one of the towers to read volumes full of old chronicles and legends written centuries ago.

His parents accepted him back with joy, but upon realising that he didn't intend on forgetting about his childhood spent in a lair of dark magic, they started to fear him a bit.

He ended up dividing his days between helping out and spending time with his reunited family, and Tooru. He didn't mind. He realised he was a child of both worlds and in fact, didn't belong in either of them.

One might've thought that a child of a demon should detest and patronise a world so much weaker than his own. To demons, the human race were just amusing, raggedy toys - but Oikawa Tooru, the Demon Prince and future Grand Demon King, was simply nothing but curious. He would ask Iwa-chan all about the human world and listen to Hajime report the most mundane activities, with eyes wide open, soaking every bit of new information in. And since Iwaizumi had a glimpse of both worlds - on one hand demons casually teleporting 3 metres forward because they were too lazy to walk, and on the other hand mothers tucking children in and telling them good night stories about demons bathing in blood - he knew what would be most interesting for Oikawa to hear about. (By the way, demons bathing in blood - blatant lie. Demons hated anything impure, and washing in human blood was about as pleasant to them as getting showered with feces from a bucket emptied out of a window would be to humans.)

* * *

 

Oikawa only knew the tall, massive walls of his home castle, and never been around the villages that surrounded it all that much. There was a reason for it - as much as people feared demons it turns out if enough people gathered together, they were quite deadly and terrifying. Iwaizumi once sneaked Oikawa to his town, but when the mob discovered Oikawa's red eyes both of them had to flee and it all almost ended up in a blood bath. Oikawa was 20% scared and 80% offended, and pouted for a week afterwards.

"I'm definitely going to destroy that town when I grow up!" he said, staring down at an innocent flower wobbling by his crossed legs. The flower burnt to ashes under his intense gaze, and Hajime poked Oikawa in the ribs. "I didn't mean to do that!" Oikawa explained in panic.

"I know," Hajime said, and laid on his back, grass tickling his bare arms. "And don't you even try burning down that city."

Oikawa hugged his knees and rested his head on his arm. "But Iwa-chan, they were _mean_ to me," he pouted, looking away. Hajime rolled his eyes.

"And your dad was mean to me many times. He kidnapped me as a toddler, basically." Hajime said it as a matter of fact, in a flat voice.

Oikawa huffed out a laugh. "Oi, Iwa-chan! It's not our fault that humans can't estimate their chances in a bet. Your dad just wagered you away!"

Hajime blindly picked a handful of grass before throwing it at Tooru's hair, who in response shook his head and hissed. Hajime turned and rested on his side, looking at Oikawa. "Whatever. But the thing is, I don't go around saying I'm going to slay your dad because he picked on me a lot."

Oikawa lay down as well, stubbornly avoiding Hajime's eyes, still visibly hurt from the reaction he stirred from the townsfolk. "Yeah, but my dad never tried to decapitate you and burn the remains!" he grimaced ugly, and shrieked in a high pitched voice, in a poor mockery of the angry mob. "A demon child! Quickly, Sawada, grab the torch! We gotta set him on fire and cut his beautiful head off! Let's burn his perfect hair, too!"

Iwaizumi snorted and grabbed his wooden sword, patting Oikawa playfully on the head. "Save that for your dad's succubuses to impress them, I was there, no one ever said that."

Oikawa flailed his arms in defense. "But they definitely thought that!"

Hajime raised his eyebrows and laughed. "I'm pretty sure they didn't."

 

They lay in a comfortable silence for a while, shoulders touching, and Iwaizumi almost drifted to sleep, lulled by the sunrays, and the breeze making the branches above their heads dance, and a faint, irregular and different than his own “thump thump” of Oikawa's heart. He felt Oikawa shift, and when he cracked one eye open, Tooru's head was blocking the sun, his red eyes almost crimson.

"But you were there to save me," Tooru’s breath tickled Hajime's cheek, and he felt a faint blush spreading on his ears.

"It was my mistake to make you tag along. I had to take responsibility." Iwaizumi said, looking at everything but Oikawa's face. He didn't have to look to know a shit-eating grin appeared on his friend's face.

"Iwa-chan, you are already behaving like a knight! So noble. Will you promise me to always come and save me?" Tooru leaned lower, so that their noses bumped and Iwaizumi had no other choice but to look him in the eye. He felt he was going cross-eyed, but he managed to reply.

"Didn't you just tell me that you wanted to burn down a whole village when you're older? You think I can be of any use when you will get so powerful?" he asked, all serious with his eyebrows knitted in a frown, and Oikawa laughed, his red eyes widening as he lost balance and collapsed on Iwaizumi.

"You are so serious! But," Oikawa tilted his head, his nose poking Iwaizumi's cheek. “Do you promise?"

Iwaizumi's ears were burning red at this point, so he rolled his eyes for the millionth time this day, and said, "Yeah. Yeah, I promise."

* * *

 

Iwaizumi should be probably more scared of the woods, full of magical creatures, and trees and plants that could literally kill him, but he wasn't. He grew up with ghosts and ghouls and _strzygas,_ and Oikawa had a pet basilisk as a kid. Also, Iwaizumi was pretty sure the servants cleaning the castle were some kind of puppeted undead (or maybe they were just enchanted people who weren't allowed to take regular baths. Anyway, they stank of rotten flesh). So, he was rather baffled when people were weirded out by his revelations of hunting in the Demon Forest, because to him, it wasn't that terrifying.

That day, he had promised his parents to hunt for some game for the coming week, so he rode his horse to the Demon King's castle and asked if Oikawa wanted to tag along.

The problem was, hunting in the forests belonging to the human royalty was punished by death, and Iwaizumi didn't intend to die anytime soon. He had plans, like becoming a knight and all. Thankfully, since he was on rather good  terms with Oikawa's dad, he was allowed to hunt around the wilderness surrounding the castle as much as he liked, and he eagerly took on the offer.

Before accepting it, he obviously checked five times if it wasn't some kind of a trap that would result in giving away his eventual future firstborn, or something.

(Oikawa laughed at him that he was unpopular with maidens enough to never have to worry about having children. Iwaizumi swung a sword at his head, but Oikawa only stuck out a tongue at him and teleported himself somewhere where Iwaizumi couldn't reach him. It was a nice change, because there were few times when that ass teleported Hajime over the lake, and Hajime had a surprise bath. Once he got so sick that he was stuck at home for over a week, and Oikawa teleported into his room every few hours, bringing him new medicine and potions to help him get better.)

The sun was rising slowly, but they were already deep in the forest, and the branches of dark, looming trees were shielding them from any sunrays. Everything around them was dark, so Iwaizumi had to be more carefull not to fall or step on too many branches, which would had startled the game.

 

"-and he said it's about time I take over the throne. I am so glad that the old ritual of killing your father in order to become the new king is abandoned. That's sorta weird to like, kill your dad," Oikawa said, floating few millimeters above the ground.

Hajime nodded. "Yeah, but I thought he wasn't your father? Demons aren't born from flesh, right?"

Oikawa pondered for a second. "I'm not sure, Iwa-chan. I never asked." After that, he halted, grabbing Hajime's arm. He put a finger to his lips and motioned to the left side. Hajime readied his bow. He wasn't the best archer, but his skills were sufficient enough to find its target and wound it enough to finish it off with a sword to take it home for the preparation for a meal.

After few minutes, the branches in the distance moved almost invisibly, and Hajime thanked internally for Oikawa's good hearing.

Tooru held his breath and watched as Hajime took few tentative steps closer, adjusting the arrow and observing in utter concentration the still hidden game. At the exact moment the deer looked up, its whole neck and head stretched above the bush, and exposed, Hajime shot. The arrow cut the air and sank in the meat, and Hajime thought, "Thank God, a clean kill." He will never forget his first hunt when the animal was clearly tormented as he shot several arrows at it, but it still took the bear way too long to die.

Oikawa clapped his hands, and teleported himself to the dead animal.

They wandered around for some time longer, Iwaizumi hunting down two rabbits, and letting Oikawa help him out to catch few birds.

When he was back at home, cleaning the arrows and sharpening his sword, he knew his parents looked at him with uncertainty. He had heard them say in hushed voices one time that he had probably signed some sinful deal with the Demon King to be allowed in the forest, but he didn't care. They should be happy he was able to hunt and bring food to the house.

* * *

 

The day Oikawa took over his dad's title was rather... _memorable_. The King held a small, pompous ceremony, attended by the incubi and succubi, and some rather unfazed, dead-eyed servants. Iwaizumi was there, too, sitting next to Oikawa at the table. He only half-listened to the pretentious word vomit pretending to be the speech.

"-duty to carry on the splendorous tradition and fulfil your ancestors’-"

He looked around, wondering how long the speech was going to take.

His stomach was starting to ache, he was so hungry, but he knew they probably didn't prepare anything for the only human attending the banquet. All he could see was some wine, and weird looking fruit he swore not to touch, and something that looked like honey.

After what felt like an eternity, the King put the signature coat on his successor's shoulders, pinned it with a skull brooch, and laughed the very second he was dethroned, as he disappeared with a _puff_ in a cloud of dark violet smoke. No one heard of him ever since, and later on, Iwaizumi wondered if it was how his existence ceased. But, knowing Oikawa's demon dad, and considering what happened after, he probably just fled, no longer burdened with responsibilities.

Hajime laughed when Oikawa coughed and looked around, puzzled that his dad disappeared the second the title was given to Oikawa. The new Demon King knitted his eyebrows and sat back next to Iwaizumi.

"You can't laugh at me! I'm the Demon King now," he said with a very tormented expression. Hajime laughed even more, choking out, "Are these your first words as the new ruler of the Demon Castle, your _majesty_?"

Oikawa crossed arms and sank his fingers in the material draping his shoulders. "I don't like this. Iwa-chan, do you wanna be the next ruler of the demon realm?"

Hajime laughed even more. "Hell no!"

At that the Demon King pouted, reached for a goblet, and held it for Iwaizumi to fill. Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows and straightened up.

"You must be joking," he said.

Oikawa sighed and tilted it to one of the succubi, who sighed dreamily and eagerly poured wine in it. Oikawa beamed at her. "See, Iwa-chan? That's how you treat your king!"

Iwaizumi poured some honey into his cup and sipped on it. "Yeah, but you're not my king. Also, I don't know if that's such an achievement if they are created to serve you."

They feasted, or rather drank, for quite a long time, until Iwaizumi decided it was his cue to leave. He wasn't too scared of being attacked by either thugs or the wild animals, coming to life at night, but his reactions were slowed down due to all the alcohol, and he'd rather make his way back before he got completely drunk.

Oikawa walked with him to the stable, but then he grabbed his hand.

"Iwa-chan, do you have to go?" he asked, looking at the ground, as if there was something interesting happening in the dirty sand.

Iwaizumi blinked twice and stared at Tooru's face. "Yeah, I'd rather go. They - my parents don't need me today, but you know. I should check on them just in case, or something." He babbled, trying to figure out what was going on. Oikawa was fidgeting, and it took him longer than usual to muster a reply, and all he said was, "Okay."

Iwaizumi thought, “ _Oh_.”

"But, if you can lend me my old room or something, I can stay. It's getting dark, I don't like riding the horse drunk," Hajime said, looking away from Oikawa's face.

The Demon King turned around, his robe swirling behind him. "Ah, of course! Know the good will of the demon kind!" but the words sounded slightly strained, and Hajime just shook his head and ignored him. Instead of saying anything back, he just followed Oikawa back to the castle.

Obviously, he didn't get his own room. They ended up curled in Oikawa's too huge bed, tucked in the beddings, just like they used to sleep when they were kids. Hajime thought, “It's going to be so lonely for you, huh,” as he pretended he didn't feel Oikawa's hand crawling its way into his hand. He squeezed it, and they unconsciously moved closer, knees touching and bodies fitting perfectly.

When he opened his eyes, Oikawa was staring at his face.

"Iwa-chan, do you remember the promise you-" he didn't finish, because Iwaizumi shoved his hand at his face.

"Don't be an idiot. Yeah, I do." he said gravely. He felt Oikawa's lips curling up under his palm as he moved his head closer, their foreheads bumping.  

Hajime watched from under half-lidded eyes as Oikawa closed his eyes, never moving away, not even an inch, and when he felt even breathing from his slightly parted lips, warming the inside of his hand with calm exhales, he closed his eyes too, and drifted to sleep.

(In the middle of the night, Oikawa woke up, and nudged Iwaizumi into consciousness, too. The moment Hajime opened up his eyes, Oikawa was kissing him, and they stayed awake till the sunrise, licking into each other's mouths, feeling skin on skin, and touching, as if it was their first time at exploring each other.  It was slow, and sensual, Oikawa baring his throat for Iwaizumi to mark, Oikawa sucking on Hajime’s collarbones, warm hands travelling up and down chests and thighs and caressing every inch of another’s body.  They just lay in bed naked, kissing, rutting, sharing warmth. Without actually touching their dicks at all, Hajime came 4 times.)

* * *

 

When they woke up the next day, Oikawa didn’t let go of Iwaizumi until Hajime succumbed for a tour around the castle. He was grumpy about it, though, because it wasn't as if he didn’t know even the most hidden corners by heart already.

“But Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said, tugging at the shirt Hajime was putting on. “We have never seen the vault! I can’t wait to swim in all the coins and diamonds my dad collected over all these years!” Oikawa’s eyes shone in anticipation. Hajime tugged his shirt away from Tooru’s fidgeting fingers to finish dressing up.

They took their time going to the basement, bantering over whether the dragons will acknowledge the new Demon King.

When they opened the massive door, the answer was clear enough - they were welcomed by a wall of fire, and a thundering roar ordered them to never come back.

Oikawa immediately ran to his dad’s room to look for answers, or at least a hint about the whole situation. Was there a password he should’ve said?

But all he found was a letter, left on the previous King’s desk, with a written explanation that, well, the castle is on the verge of ruin, Oikawa is basically broke, all the treasure belongs to the dragons, he should probably find more treasure to coax the beasts since they are lazy and greedy, and that haha, Oikawa probably went to see the vault and made them even more furious, so good luck.

Hajime grabbed Oikawa’s hands the moment the letter started to burn, and he hissed, “Calm down, we got this, we can do this,” to prevent Oikawa from burning down the whole damn castle, which was probably the only thing that was left over from his father that had any worth at all.

Tooru stood, withholding a breath, whole body shaking in anger, until he calmed down, turned to Hajime, set his mouth in a tight line and said, “I’m going to the library. I need to become more powerful, and I will set on a journey to find treasure, and to learn how to get rid of these beasts.”

Hajime followed him wordlessly to the huge room with books on spells and magic beasts and maps, taking up space from the floor up to the high ceiling, supported probably by some insane magic.

* * *

 

They didn’t talk for the whole day of intense research. Instead they just went through as many tomes as possible.

Hajime left after one day to hunt for something to eat in the forest, and visited his family to tell them he was going away for a while. When he came back after another day, Oikawa was sitting in the same position, his hands shaking from exhaustion, since he hadn’t fed in few days.

Upon seeing that, Iwaizumi forced him to leave the library to go feed.

While he sat by Oikawa’s bed, watching him take a nap to restore his energy, he took an oath to himself to never let that idiot bring himself to this kind of exhaustion ever again.

Demon King or not, Oikawa Tooru was the dumbass he grew up with, and that idiot needed Iwaizumi now more than ever.

 


	2. Hwæt, ic swefna cyst secgan wylle,  hwæt mē gemætte to midre nihte.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima bore his eyes into Oikawa, then looked at Hajime for a second, before looking at Oikawa again.  
> "How can you hate blood? You are a demon. You can't shriek when you see it. This is really pathetic."  
> Oikawa squinted. "Your face is pathetic!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ushiwaka makes an appearance! stuff happens! /loud cheering/

  


The preparations for their quest took them longer than Iwaizumi had expected, mostly because Oikawa insisted on travelling _stylishly._ Hajime would be content enough to just set off in whatever he was wearing, and  to take his horse, his sword, and maybe the bow. But it was the first time Oikawa was going to travel further than into the wilderness by his castle. Frankly, it was his debut of sorts, so they had to take into account Oikawa's newly acquired status of the Demon King- so, Iwaizumi agreed with Oikawa that few extra days were needed to prepare properly.

Especially after Oikawa shared his plans with him, and said "I want a huge, black as night carriage that shines in the sun and reflects all your fears when you look at it. And I want four or six horses with it. Or wolves.  Maybe some wolfish horses? Have you seen wolfish horses? Iwa-chan, do you think we can set them on fire without hurting them? I want them aglow. And I need something that... Oh, Iwa-chan, what do you think about matching horns?"

Iwaizumi looked at him with a blank expression, and Oikawa laughed quickly. "Not for you, for the horses!"

But Oikawa's crazy plan required time to get it done, and given that Oikawa was totally broke, they couldn't just buy horses or a carriage and then turn it into something spectacular with magic. Instead, they had to create everything from nothing. Which was hard, considering it was only Oikawa who could cast spells.

"Maybe we can catch wild horses in the forest and train them, or just enchant them to obey? Then I could help you build a carriage-" Iwaizumi suggested, but Oikawa nodded vehemently and crossed arms on his chest, saying "I'm going to make it work, just watch me!"

So Iwaizumi did. But after a day spent on observing Oikawa's painful expression as he strained all his muscles, concentrating on a murderous task to create a physical object out of nothing, after hellish hours of watching as sweatdrops wet Oikawa's hair, Iwaizumi gave up by the evening. He grabbed Oikawa's collar, making the other boy yelp.

"Iwa-chan, what are you doing!" his voice sounded tired, and Iwaizumi felt some weird anger. At whom it was directed, he didn't know.

(Probably at Oikawa's father. Who the hell leaves their child with debts, penniless, and with a nest of uncooperative dragons sleeping in the basement.

Well, okay. Demons, probably.

Not to mention his own, human father lost him in a bet. Dads _suck._ )

"I can't watch you anymore. We are going to find some wild horses, and you will enchant them to listen to us- we don't have time to train them. Since we are short on time, and we don't have the money, let's lower your expectations  and just resolve to magic." Iwaizumi seethed through gritted teeth. He pretended he didn't hear Oikawa's "Ugh, you are so immune to anything chic! You know that if I enchant them to listen to me, I won't be able to overlap another spell and set them aflame... You are so, so uncool, Iwa-chan..."

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and let go of the rob he was gripping tightly in his fist. "Well, would you rather have horses to run a carriage, or to have some crazy-ass wild animals prancing around without any order, but you know, have them aglow?"

"I definitely want both." Oikawa hummed, frowning thoughtfully. Iwaizumi huffed impatiently. "Well, tough  luck. You definitely can't."

 

But after all, he sort of did. Oikawa ended up maybe without an enchanted, mortifying and overwhelming carriage, but with a glowing pony.

They did catch the six beasts needed for the carriage, but Oikawa's magic wasn't strong enough to keep the horses enchanted and under their control for more than a minute. Iwaizumi tried taming one of the beasts in a regular, human way, but he ended up with a horse bite that turned out to be slightly poisonous, and a lot of bruises. Fortunately, they learnt that if Oikawa's power was focused on only one - preferably still young - animal, the Demon King managed to have it under control and to set it on the magic, black fire.

Oikawa smiled smugly each time he looked at Iwaizumi for the next month, and it didn't matter to him he looked _ridiculous_ on a pony.

 

* * *

 

"Iwa-chan, how long do you think it will take us to become rich?" Oikawa asked in a sleepy voice, hugging the pony's head tightly. Iwaizumi looked down at him from his horse, frowning. "I don't know, a year? Or five? Or ten. You know how poor everyone is. We should probably get stronger first, and then, I don't know-"

"Raid a kingdom or two!" Oikawa exclaimed happily, then his expression clouded looking at Iwaizumi's reaction. "What? It's a great plan."

"We are not conquering anyone. I'm on a quest to become a knight, I can't be known for burning villages and pillaging."

Oikawa pouted. "But I'm a Demon King! I need to build up a reputation! I can't become rich and grow in power by, I don't know, helping old women carry potatoes." he shivered at the thought, and Iwaizumi sighed.  He wasn't really eager to do that, either. " We need to think of a plan." Hajime decided, speeding up their pace.

They rode in silence for few minutes, and Iwaizumi didn't have to observe Oikawa to know his brain was working feverishly, trying to figure out the best option. Then, he turned as he heard Oikawa exclaim "I got it!"

He reined his horse slightly closer and looked into Oikawa's shining eyes. Oikawa moved in his saddle as he turned to Iwaizumi. "We can have both! What about, I will raid and pillage, and spread the word about how terrifying I am, and you will come and save everyone? And like, we can get people to pay you money to get rid of me."

Iwaizumi laughed. "But usually people want the knight to kill the demon! No one's going to pay me if you just escape."

Oikawa furrowed his eyebrows, scratching his chin. "Well, they should be content with you getting rid of me... who wants to spill blood, that is so disgusting..."

Iwaizumi snickered, his hand ruffling Oikawa's hair. "Well, we do like to get bruised and get other people bruised, you know. That's just how people are. The more violence, the better. Like in that scroll about ancient times, do you remember, we’ve read it few years ago? They had these arenas and fighters, and everyone gathered to watch other people get slaughtered."

Oikawa pondered at that. "That would explain your brute ways with me." he said, after a while.

Iwaizumi decided this comment definitely deserved a nudge, so he pushed at Oikawa's shoulder and drilled his boot into Oikawa's side, which earned him a laugh and a whimpered 'Owow, Iwa-chan!".

After rubbing his side, Oikawa turned his head to Iwaizumi again."But, do you remember? There was something about gladiators who had to fight spectacularly, am I right? Otherwise, even if he won, but the people didn't like it, because the fight wasn't violent enough, the ruler could decide to finish him off nonetheless, right?" Iwaizumi hummed in acknowledgement. "So, Iwa-chan, what do you say we become perfectly synchronised, you know, in fighting, and learn how to fight so it looks super mind-blowing? Don't you think if we fight spectacularly enough, and I disappear after you save the day, they will pay us anyway?"

Iwaizumi thought about that. This actually made sense, and could probably work.

They could stage the pillages, keep destruction to minimum, but make it sound more devastating and horrible than it actually was, so it seemed as if Oikawa was a truly terrifying, powerful demon everyone fears and respects. Iwaizumi would step in, swing his sword around, they would keep the damage they take from each other in check, but make it a fight impressive enough for people to give him money in return. They could gather a small, or, preferably bigger, fortune, and solve Oikawa's problems in a year or two, and make names for themselves in the meantime.

Iwaizumi wondered if considering this option should have shocked him, or made him feel uncomfortable. Knights were supposed to be noble and stuff, right? But he knew some of the most famous knights were cheaters, or bought themselves the title with bags full of gold, without ever straining a muscle. Thus, he didn't feel ashamed when, while setting up the fire with Oikawa petting his pony on the side, he told Oikawa he agreed to his plan.

After all, he was going to train, fight a lot, and help people. What a true knight should do. And if the distress he was helping them out of was just a ploy, well, it didn't matter as long as they didn't know that.

* * *

 

"I will tear you into pieces and impale the remains on your own sword!" Oikawa laughed, as Iwaizumi dodged the carefully trajectored hanks of pure, black energy. Iwaizumi noticed with pride that it not only looked more frightening these days, but that the moment it made contact with the ground, it left way bigger holes in it than at the beginning of their journey. Which meant Oikawa really grew in power and improved himself.

He knew exactly what spot each and every one of these shots was being aimed at, but it was extremely stressful nonetheless. He got burnt by one of the shots, once, not dodging quick enough during their training, and it hurt like hell. Oikawa laughed at his clumsiness, or whatever, but when he saw the raw flesh opened in the wound that his magic caused, he closed his yapping mouth quick enough and just sodded off somewhere to bring Iwaizumi water and herbs to treat the wound. He didn't say "Sorry, it's my fault", or anything stupid like that, but the way he hold Hajime that night, as they laid, facing each other, warming their bodies next to the fire, spoke volumes of his guilt.

Iwaizumi had to poke him in the forehead and remind him that he wasn't made of glass, and that wounds heal, and that it wasn't Tooru's fault, since it was Iwaizumi who made a mistake. He didn't use words, though, because there were times when words wouldn't get through to either of them, and the way they would just hold and touch and kiss each other was worth more than sappy, over-dramatic monologues, anyway.

They went a long way since then, from murderous training in the deep, deep forests to "saving" many villages and castles.

Right now, they were up in the cold, windy north, and this job was supposed to be easy enough. Oikawa destroyed a field( the area was very poorly managed, and they both knew there wouldn't be any significant crops from it anyway), someone found  the self-acclaimed knight who was conveniently sitting in the inn, asked him for help, offered enough money, and all they had to do was to give a good show and fight. They discovered that people prefered flashing and thundering sounds of magic spells way better than simple blood shedding, so they were more than happy to oblige. After all, being flashy was Oikawa's strongest suite.

He heard an annoying laughter and knew he should go left, and he was a second too late to dodge, as the ball of dark lighting scraped his shoulder. He saw flash of fear in Oikawa's eyes, so he grunted "You think this is enough to off me?" to let him know he was fine as he charged at him with his sword, hold firmly in his armored hand. Oikawa flashed a grin and somersaulted in the air, floating half a meter above the ground. He wasn't quick enough.

The crowd around gasped, as Iwaizumi's sword cut through Oikawa's skin, and few people cheered on him, applauding loudly that the mortal managed to strike the demon. Iwaizumi had to dig his fingers in the palm of his hand to keep a straight face, and not to laugh, because even after all this time, Oikawa still took it pretty badly that somebody would not cheer on him and that he was the person everyone would just _boo_ at. He probably still couldn’t stomach it that people hated _him_ and paid more attention to Iwaizumi. He caught for a second a fragment of his pouting face, and had to force a grunt to mask a snicker that left his mouth.

People were too overjoyed by the fact that they could witness a real life demon flying in the air to notice anything abnormal, though. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa intensely, thinking hard at him _one more spell, one more sword swing, and just_ puff _yourself out of here._  Oikawa barely nodded before he started to enchant the words for his most effective spell, the one that always left Hajime with his heart pounding hard in his chest, and his fingertips tingle with need for _something._

This time, however, as Oikawa was spitting out the last words, instead of getting in his defense pose, Iwaizumi yelped as he swung his sword on instinct. Something clawed at his leg, and as he spinned around, he noticed three quite large beasts crawling at him, with one already gnawing at his calf. "What the hell" he growled, cutting through the beast. It disappeared in a smudge of deep, blue fog that smelt like rotten eggs. The crowd whined at the smell, and Iwaizumi saw even Oikawa was wincing. As he registered Oikawa aiming the powerful spell in his direction, he noticed him turn his head a little to the right, and the moment Oikawa shot the energy, Iwaizumi jumped. The small hoard of beasts was utilised in one shot.

The crowd fell silent, probably unconsciously realising what just happened, that the Demon King helped out the human knight. Iwaizumi gulped and panicked for a second, but Oikawa was quick to act- he just laughed and pointed at Iwaizumi. "You fooled me again, Iwa-chan!~" he sing-songed, disappearing in the air without a trace but for a faint smell of fresh milk bread.

One of the villagers, the broad, older man, approached Iwaizumi. "Are you the renown Iwaizumi-sama, who deals with the Grand Demon King all over the country? We didn't even know it was the Demon King we challenged, this could be the end of us." Yeah, Iwaizumi thought, he could pout at you till you died, such a terrifying being. "We are so lucky to have you here, Iwaizumi-sama." the old man said, stretching a hand with a small satchel full of gold and some shiny stones inside. Where all these old folk found these precious stones and gold, he didn't know. He nodded shortly in reply and put the satchel behind his belt. Upon noticing the small crowd started gathering around him, he just bowed slightly and fled the scene.

He could lie and stage the fights, that was all good, because they did obtain experience and skills, but having women and children thank him with tears in their eyes was a bit too much, and made him nauseous. He felt it was crossing a line.

Oikawa once told him that he shouldn't be ashamed, because all these people also did everything for show. They didn't care that they could get injured or killed, they wanted enjoyment. In a way, they were making them happier when they showed up, wrecked havoc and fought, because it was entertaining. Oikawa had a theory that they paid not as much Iwaizumi for helping, but Oikawa for putting on a show.

But then, who would listen to that self-absorbed ass.

* * *

 

Iwaizumi hurriedly led his horse to the part of the forest where they left their stuff, buried in a tree hollow, on a hidden clearing next to the river. The place was retracted, impossible to find if one didn't know where to look- on one side the massive, tall trees shielding it from view both with the broad trunks and the shadows they were casting; then the river bank with its thick reeds. There were thorny, wiry bush branches, effectively putting off any intruders. They were scraping at his legs as he left his horse by the river, and walked to the clearing. He looked up, trying to figure out the time. Unfortunately, he couldn't catch a glimpse of the sky- the branches crowned above his head, and even though they were bold with the incoming winter breathing cold winds at them, it was still impossible to see anything through them. Iwaizumi feared that the snow was about to fall any second, it was so chilly these past few days.

He found Oikawa putting bits of forest bed and branches together in a tiny bonfire, and setting it in flames with a snap of his fingers. Iwaizumi grinned- he really enjoyed when Oikawa did this effortless display of growing power. He still could remember, it wasn't even that long ago, when Oikawa had to concentrate and puff his cheeks in exhaustion to consciously set a paper on fire. Unconsciously, when he was too upset, or angry,he often left burnt things behind, but to create a destructing force on purpose was an entirely different skill level.

Oikawa sensed his presence, or more probably just heard the almost non-existent rustle of the bushes as Iwaizumi quietly approached, and he  turned his head to glance up at Iwaizumi. He grinned back at Hajime, and with his growing smile the flames of the bonfire grew as well. Iwaizumi looked in the flames, but then he felt a little tug on his belt- he thought Oikawa was urging him to sit down, but obviously the more pressing matter was the sack at his belt. In anticipation, Oikawa unknotted the sack and put his whole hand in it, his eyes half-lidded in contentment.

"Gold feels better than anything." he said dreamily, licking his lips. Iwaizumi sat next to him, not caring if he did it gracefully or not, and snapped the bag from Oikawa's hands. Oikawa hissed a quiet "Oi, Iwa-chan!" as Iwaizumi pushed him away, shoving at his face to keep him away and to have a peaceful look inside. He took out the only gemstone and threw it in Oikawa's lap.

"I take that back, gold doesn't matter, it's the precious stones that can't compare to anything.” Oikawa said in a serious tone. He held the stone close to his eyes. “Oh, we don't have this one! It's very interesting, because it's so similar to the ruby, but in fact it's a totally different mineral! It's so rare, as well. I didn't think I would ever find it! How did they lay their hands on it?" he mused to himself, looking at the gem with affection. "But now you are here, safe with me, I will never let you go."

Hajime huffed out a laugh. "You never talk like that to me." The moment he heard himself saying that, he groaned, because even if he meant that as a joke, he will never hear the end of it. Oikawa, however, just looked at him seriously. " I am sorry, Iwa-chan, but it doesn’t matter how much you shine in the battle, you can't ask me to compare you to the rarest jewel on Earth. You have your moments, but you know. A human or the rarest jewel- you know the answer."

Hajime felt his pulse quickening at the stupid mockery. He rose up quickly, and Oikawa already guarded himself, ready to fly away or teleport Hajime further away in case Hajime swung at him, but Iwaizumi just scoffed and ignoring Oikawa completely, he left to fetch the rabbit he caught earlier. At the sound of a needy whine from Oikawa, Iwaizumi shrugged and continued to prepare his meal.

Then, he felt Oikawa throw two tiny stones at his head and he groaned, looking at Oikawa over his shoulder. "Can you stop? I know you can survive on the feeling of gemstones under your fingers alone and you don't need anything more, but me and my weak, human body need to eat. Now."

Oikawa materialised next to him, and hugged him from behind. "Iwa-chan! You are the strongest of the weak human race, though! You should be proud, give yourself more credit!" Iwaizumi ignored the back-handed compliment and wriggled out of Oikawa's arms embracing him. "Iwa-chan, are you angry I said I don't like you as much as I like precious stones?" Oikawa cooed, then kissed his ear. Hajime hissed at him. He felt Oikawa's hot breath on his ear, and he swore his cheeks were burning already, which made him twice as angry. He hoped Oikawa wouldn't say what he thought he was going to say, because Hajime would die. From embarassment.

Oikawa's nose nudged his neck, his lips soon followed, leaving quick kisses on Iwaizumi's neck and cheek. He tried turning away, twisting his neck as to cut the access off, but Oikawa was persistent, holding him tight. 'Iwa-chan..." he murmured, his voice low.

Iwaizumi gulped, closing his eyes shut. Oikawa's kissed his cheek for the last time, and he whispered in a serious tone. "Precious stones are just too precious to me, maybe try finding more, then we can talk about our future marriage arrangements."

Hajime stilled for a second, then sputtered, and pushed laughing Oikawa away, with probably too much force than it was really necessary. "As if I would ever want that, you idiot!" Hajime growled, his red face telling a totally different story, as was his racing heart. "I hate you so much." he added, calming down. "You are the worst person in this kingdom."

Oikawa beamed, then crawled closer again, this time just crouching next to Hajime and sharing his body warmth. He kept quiet for a blissful moment, just watching Hajime's skilled hands skinning the animal.

"I am so happy to hear that! If I'm the worst in the kingdom, it means I am the best worst Demon King, right?' Oikawa said, leaning his head on Iwaizumi shoulder. Hajime snickered in reply, preparing the bare rabbit meat to cook on the fire. He grinned as he remembered the hand in which he was just holding his pray and raised it to cup Oikawa's cheek. Oikawa screeched and jumped fast, looking so disgusted that Hajime was left clutching at his stomach, laughing. "Serves you right! Haha, look at your face!"

Oikawa looked outraged, keeping his distance "You can't do this, Iwa-chan! That was horrible, you know I hate blood, eww."

"Pathetic." a third voice said, and Iwaizumi cringed his nose, as the nice, delicious smell of the cooking rabbit was somehow spoilt by the horrible stink of rotten eggs. He heard Oikawa take a deep breath.

"Ushiwaka-chan!"

Iwaizumi tilted his head, and indeed, Ushijima it was. The tall figure emerged from the glowing deep blue fog, and stood at the centre of the clearing. He bore his eyes into Oikawa, then looked at Hajime for a second, before looking at Oikawa again.

"How can you hate blood? You are a demon. You can't shriek when you see it. This is really pathetic."

Oikawa squinted. "Your face is pathetic!"

Hajime got up and walked to Oikawa, picking up his sword from the pile of their bags and he leant on it, standing close to his friend and  staring angrily at the intruder. Oikawa crossed his arms on his chest and puffed his cheeks. "What are you doing here? Came to show off again? No one likes you."

Hajime would laugh at how childish Oikawa sounded, but he couldn't be such a hypocrite, since the demon stirred the same sentiment in him as he did in Oikawa. There was something so, so irritating about that figure, was it his height, or his never changing expression, or the way he delivered the most effective, horribly true but boldly put statements? It didn't matter. Hajime was wary, and irritated, and he would cut the demon's arms off if he were to approach.

Ushiwaka just looked from one face to another, his impassive voice never faltering or changing. "I am a demon, I don't have to be liked."

Iwaizumi heard Oikawa growl internally. He moved closer, so their arms would brush, and snickered. "Well, even if you wanted to, the smell of your fog is so disgusting no one would ever invite you anywhere."

Oikawa stilled, and laughed. Ushiwaka just stood there, looking mildly confused. "This is a good smell for something evil. Better than freshly cooked milk bread. You are gifted, but your choices are a joke, Oikawa." Hajime wouldn't say anything out loud, but Ushijima did have a point. Oikawa always teleported with a smell of milk bread spreading in the air, and it was confusing at best, and really comforting and nostalgic at worst. He knew demons had this ability to choose their teleportation scent to mark their presence and threaten humans, and the smell of milbread only took care of half of the job. But, Hajime had to say, it was quite unforgettable, just like Oikawa, so it probably suited him.

"Just because we are demons, doesn't mean we can't be _classy_." Oikawa defended himself. "Or that we have to be barbaric and leave a trail of disgusting blood anywhere we go! We don't even _stomach_ the smell or taste of blood, why would you spill it."

Ushiwaka stood motionlessly, hands lined up with his sides. "The humans need to know their place."

A chill ran down Iwaizumi's spine. What an _asshole_. "I don't count you, Iwaizumi Hajime. You are a different kind. You are still weak, and have poor judgement, but you are better than that bleating mass."

"Cheers." Iwaizumi snickered, his grip on the sword tightening. Oikawa looked at him. " I hate to agree with Ushiwaka-chan, but I must admit he is right. You are one of a kind, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi knitted his eyebrows and glanced at Oikawa. It wasn't a normal occurrence that Oikawa would admit his appreciation for Iwaizumi. He would tease, and laugh, and mock him, but never, ever admit how much he appreciated him. Iwaizumi didn't need words, though. He knew Oikawa, he felt as if he was in his head most of the time, so he didn't mind. He knew Oikawa thought he was strong, and needed him as much as Iwaizumi needed him. Thus, to hear him say it so boldly was... something.

Ushiwaka stood awkwardly as they communicated silently through gazes and facial expressions. He didn't interrupt, though, just stood where he landed with slightly knitted eyebrows, looking around.

Hajime almost forgot he was even there, as he let out a sigh and nudged Oikawa. His stomach growled, and Oikawa laughed at him. "Iwa-chan, so gross, go eat something!"

As Hajime moved to check on the rabbit simmering slowly on the pot above the fire, he finally noticed the other demon was still there. He looked at him with a scowl, and walked past him with an ugly expression on his face. Oikawa beamed at him and turned to Ushijima. "Ushiwaka-chan! Are you here to challenge me to a duel, for a Ultimate Demon King Showdown?" he cooed with an unpleasant smile on his face.

Ushiwaka blinked twice before answering. "No. I don't need to, my position as the most powerful demon is safe. You are a quick learner, and you are stubborn, but you will never reach my level. You can't be a demon king when you fear blood, Oikawa. I can't believe _you_ are the righteous son of the demon king. But I will take that title from you."

Oikawa stared at him dispassionately, and ignoring everything that was just said, he turned to Hajime only to whisper theatrically. "I hate how he says the name of the title! You can feel he's thinking in lowercase, and- and simple letters, no calligraphy!" at what Hajime laughed, and then grinned wickedly. "Oi,  Ushijima! Take his castle, too. _Dragons_ would love it."

Ushijima's face changed, just a tiny bit. "Dragons?"

Oikawa gave Iwaizumi thumbs-up, and turned back to his nemesis. "Duh. We have dragons, and they would kick your ass. And you know what?" Ushijima kept silent, so Tooru took it as a prompt to keep on spreading his tiny lies. "They hate the smell of rotten eggs. Makes them _furious._ "

Ushijima nodded. "I understand. I don't think you are able to control the dragons, you are not powerful enough. But I acknowledge your challenge, even if the outcome of our duel is obvious. You never defeated me before, after all."

With that, he disappeared, and left Hajime to deal with raging Oikawa.

 

* * *

 

"I hate him so much!" Oikawa broke the silence to repeat the sentence he already uttered probably one thousand times since Ushijima disappeared. Hajime sat close to the fire, staring into it. He stopped answering after the six hundredth time.

"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa whined, slumping against Hajime, who sighed at the movement but kept sitting, allowing Oikawa to just rest against his side, He put an arm around Tooru's shoulders.

"I know." he muttered under his breath, and he knew Oikawa smiled at that. He felt hands resting on his thighs and squeezing in between his legs. He looked at Oikawa with raised eyebrows. "I told you I'm not doing it in the cold, on a ground. It's great you can't get sick, but I can, and I refuse to get ill because you got horny."

Oikawa sighed dramatically. 'My hands are cold, that's it."

Hajime didn't comment on the fact that Oikawa couldn't really be bothered by cold.

They sat like that for a while, and when Iwaizumi felt he started drifting off to sleep, Oikawa nudged him. "Iwa-chan, if you want to, I can cast a spell so you won't be cold."

Iwaizumi shook his head. "You know I don't want you enchanting me, ever." Oikawa muttered something about being prideful and that he was going to end up with his ass frozen, but he just laughed, nuzzling his nose in Oikawa's soft hair.

" I'm used to it."

Oikawa moved his hands to his waist, and squeezed him. The wind was howling, so Tooru decided to at least shield them from it for now, putting a weak barrier between them and the cold. An animal groaned in the near distance, there were some rustling sounds of a heated fight, but the pair stayed unmoved.

At some point, Hajime felt Tooru's hands travel under the trim of his shirt, and he shivered. "Oi, nice if you can't feel cold, but your hands are freezing, okay."

He was completely ignored as Oikawa kept on tracking his sides and back with his cold fingers, and the movement changed from sending shivers of chill down his spine into warmness filling his chest. His hand, resting on Oikawa's shoulder, massaged it in small circles, providing him with comfort he wasn't sure he could bring with words. Oikawa sighed, and moved his head to glance up, and they looked like that at each other for a moment, before Iwaizumi lowered his head to kiss him.

He squeezed the shoulder, bringing Oikawa closer to him, as if to melt them together into one body. Oikawa closed his eyes and opened his mouth for the kiss instead, Iwaizumi's tongue slipping in. One of his hands moved back to rest on Hajime's thigh, and he slode his hand up and down the rough material of the weary trousers, causing a low moan escape Iwaizumi's throat as the hand wickedly brushed his groin. Oikawa mumbled something into the kiss as he pressed his hand harder, rubbing and cupping him through the material. Iwaizumi broke the kiss to breath out a shaky "Oh, God", before he brought Oikawa's face close again, grabbing his neck as he kissed him more forcefully. Oikawa whimpered at the heat, his hand never stopping moving, that is until it stopped, but it was replaced with Oikawa sitting in Hajime's lap, straddling him.

"I told you-" but Hajime couldn't finish, because Oikawa was kissing him again, their weak shield he formed to keep them from the cold wavering with every second Oikawa was losing focus, as he was more interested in taking care of more engaging  matters. Hajime mouthed at his throat, not feeling cold at all, not with Oikawa's warmed up hands touching him everywhere, sneaking under his thick shirt, fingernails scratching against his skin, causing pleasant goosebumps. He could hear Oikawa's muffled groans as Iwaizumi bit just the right place or lapped his tongue at Tooru's oversensitive skin, and his hips buckled down, never ceasing to grind against Hajime.

Iwaizumi stopped for a second, resting his forehead against Tooru's shoulder. "I can't- it's going to be so messy, this is the last pair of trousers I can use for this week before we get to a tavern, and I can't wash them, it's too cold-" but Oikawa just kissed the tip of his head and got off him. Iwaizumi's head shot up- it was the first time Tooru was so compliant to his wishes, after all. Usually he had to argue his way out of everything, and often ended up doing stuff anyway.

But Oikawa just grinned, as he tucked on the leather belt of Iwaizumi's trousers. "I think I have an idea how to prevent the mess."

Before Iwaizumi managed to reply anything, Oikawa dived in between his legs, nudging them apart enough so he could fit, and unbuckled the belt, helping himself to lower down Hajime's trousers so he could pull out Hajime's already fully hard erection. Not giving him even a second of a warning, he licked at the head and took half of it into his mouth, his hands working at the base, and touching, squeezing Iwaizumi's balls through the material.

Iwaizumi tossed his head back and moaned, long and breathlessly. He traced his fingers through Oikawa's hair, following the bobbing movements of his head, feeling the silk of his hair under his fingertips, and gripping slightly tighter when Oikawa did just the right thing with his mouth, or when he licked him just right, or when his eager mouth swallowed him almost whole, and he could swear he must've had hit Oikawa's throat, or something.

He saw, through half-lidded eyes, how hollowed Oikawa's cheeks were, and at the focused expression on his face, and he realised that at this moment, all Tooru cared about was him, Hajime, and his pleasure, and Iwaizumi groaned, the arm he was leaning on shaking with effort. He squeezed his eyes shut as his back arched, and he could only do as little as to try to control his hips that started to thrust shallowly to meet with Oikawa's movements, to meet with the welcoming him warmness of Oikawa's mouth. He heard Oikawa moan, deep in his throat, and he felt it re-vibrating not only through his erection, doubling the pleasure, but within his whole body.

When he snapped his eyes back open, he looked down at Oikawa again, and all he saw were piercing, blown out, red pupils staring at him intensely, and it was that - even more than Oikawa's mouth- that brought him to the edge. He whimpered Oikawa's name as he felt himself spill into his mouth, and Tooru closed his eyes, taking everything Hajime had to give.

As Hajime doubled, his hands still tangled in Tooru's hair, he felt his hands petted as Oikawa held them just to move them away from his hair to place them on his neck and throat. Hajime registered through his haze a movement of his adam's apple and he realised Oikawa made him feel as he swallowed.

Hajime grunted and hauled him up, kissing him fiercely on the lips. Oikawa laughed into his mouth, gave him a chaste kiss on his lips  once, twice, and they stayed like that for a while, Hajime coming back to his senses and Oikawa grinning stupidly and fluttering his annoyingly long eyelashes at him. Hajime nuzzled his cheek, mostly to rest his head against Oikawa's - more stable for the moment - frame. He felt Oikawa cupping his head into his hands, as he leaned to bump their foreheads together, and then to laugh annoyingly into his ear.

"Put your dick back, or it will freeze off!" Oikawa advised, with a dumb smile on his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed! I am planning one chapter more, we will see how this turns out! um um comment if you liked?  
> yes the title is the beggining of "the dream of the root" and the first chapter title is a parody of the first lines of beowulf

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Obviously, I won't get mad if you comment.
> 
> I already planned and written the whole thing in my head, and it will be divided into three parts c: last part might or might not contain tobiochan, hinata &co meeting Grand Demon King. obviously Kuroo&co will make an appearance, too.  
> It's the first time I'm posting a wip with an intention of finishing it, so wish me luck....


End file.
